1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a securing device and more specifically to an adhesive lamina used to secure a cannula to the patient in whom the cannula is inserted.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In the field of medicine, a needle or catheter or cannula which is inserted intravenously into a patient is usually secured to the patient by taping. This generally includes the positioning of a gauze pad and the tearing and applying of a plurality of strips of tape to secure the cannula and associated tubing to the patient to prevent the accidental removal of the cannula from the patient by sudden movement. Not only is the tearing of adhesive strips time consuming, but the number of strips and the degree of protection, for accidental removing of the cannula by sudden movement, is purely the function of the knowledge and training of the technician, nurse or other medical person involved. Also the ease of viewing the site at which the cannula is inserted is dependent upon the pattern of which the attendent applies the strips of tape as well as the size of the gauze pad used. By obscuring the insertion site, infiltration is undetected.
A securement device directed to this problem is shown by Buttaravoli in U.S. Pat. No. 3,918,446, which also lists pertinent patents of the prior art. Buttaravoli's device deals with a sandwich concept for the catheter and associated tubing. The bottom most layer must be slid around and underneath the inserted catheter. This operation is very delicate and requires movement of the catheter which is not only uncomfortable to the patient, but could also cause infiltration and other injuries at the insertion site. The sandwich concept increases the cost of the device and the amount of time used to apply the device is not an improvement over prior art devices. Also, Butaravoli's device obscures a significant portion of the area surrounding the insertion site.
Thus there exists a need for a standard, economical, easy to apply device for securing a cannula to a patient in which it is inserted, which facilitates a standard of applying, minimizes the obscured area, and allows ease of inspection of the site of insertion.